A Joining of Dragons
by Collaterally Damaging Pen
Summary: It has been 5 years and Wendy turns to Mirajane with her Love problems, mainly a certain Natsu Dragneel. Mirajane cooks up a plan for Wendy to follow but will she have any success? Natsu x Wendy. Rating probably closer to K10. One-Shot


**The Joining of Dragons**

A Natsu x Wendy Fanfic

Wendy paused to look at that ever friendly building. The brightly colored and slightly obnoxious building stood as a beacon of hope and as a steady friend that would never let her down or leave her alone. The Fairy Tail Guild always gave her a warm feeling inside whenever she gazed upon its familiar form and shape that personified the love and feelings of connectedness she felt with the Guild and all who were within its walls. She would always remember Cait Shelter of course but Fairy Tail had become her home and refuge over the past five years.

Five years could change a person quite a lot and Wendy had made plenty of changes to herself. For one thing Wendy had worked very hard to become a competent member of the guild who people could count upon. The little girl who had first entered that life-changing hall had come out a brave and competent woman who could heal the worst of injuries and hold more than her own in a fight. She no longer thought of herself as mostly useless and had learned to embrace her own strengths while of course knowing her own limitations, though most people found it hard to find any such limitations when they saw her in action. She certainly was not the Goddess of the Sky for nothing.

Of course her body had also gone through some drastic changes during the course of her stay at Fairy Tail. She had gone from a petite young girl to a gorgeous woman in full bloom and still growing. She had gotten taller and now stood just a little below Natsu's height. Many of her features had grown quite a bit, her legs were more muscular yet smooth and supple, showing off her youth. She had gained quite a bit of womanly curves and needless to say her assets had grown to quite well-proportioned sizes which she had to admit she was still getting used to. Her hair was longer and silkier than before and her face, though it had lost her adorable features of cute innocence, now sported the looks of an exotic beauty that still had the kindness and gentleness of the young girl who walked in only five years earlier. At the present moment she was wearing a strapless dress top with tight black shorts underneath for a cute yet practical look.

She had been away on an A-class mission for about a month and was glad to get back home after being out and about for so long. Just being in the presence of the Guild Hall was enough to wrap her up in a blanket of warmth and security. Wendy looked down at her partner Charle, the cat from Edolas who had been her companions since she was really small, and smiled, her face lighting up with an expression so full of joy that Charle had no choice but to smile back in return. "We're home at last, Fairy Tail!"

Putting her foot forward, Wendy and Charle made their way to the Guild entrance and opened the doors toward the familiar sights and sounds of the infamous Guild she was lucky enough to call home. The guild had been changing over the years with new décor, new members joining and some leaving, but there were always a few things that seemed to be consistent: Master Makarov was still the Guild Master and he could be seen sitting on the bar counter next to Mirajane who was busy wiping some of the glasses. Kana was drinking from a large barrel of beer, Elfman was taking loudly to a bunch of new members about how to be a man, probably scaring a few of them half-to-death, and of course Macao and Wakaba were sitting together as usual, talking about how things were back then and generally reaffirming their Rivalry. And then there was the one thing that would never change, Natsu and Gray fighting with each other like nothing else in the world mattered but defeating their rival. The familiar insults filled the air but for the most part were ignored as it had basically become a fact of life as long as Gray and Natsu were in the Guild and Erza was one of the only ones who could stop them.

"Oh! Well if it isn't Wendy-chan." Macao responded upon seeing her enter the Guild Hall. Many other voices around the hall perked up and various versions of her name were voiced by the guild members as a fairly sizable group of them rushed toward Wendy to congratulate her on returning to Fairy Tail safe and sound and to bombard her with questions.

"That was the longest mission you've ever done? Still you finished it easily right?"

"Are you going to take a break for a while?"

"Meet any hot guys while on the road?"

"How much damage did you cause?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Wendy laughed at the amount of questions she was receiving. After being in the Guild for so long, and blooming into a beautiful woman, she had become one of the most popular members of the guild. People admired her for her strength, kindness, beauty, grace, and cheerfulness; some girls in the guild aspired to be just like her and more than a few guys had fallen for her charms, but of course she never went out with any of them. "Yes, it's nice to be back!" she responded generally, since there was no real way to sift through all the questions.

"Yo! Wendy! It's been awhile." Those simple words transcended the volume in the room, causing Wendy's heart to jump, while Natsu easily made his way toward her through the small crowd; for the moment his beef with Gray forgotten. Almost too quickly for Wendy's heart to adjust, Natsu was in front of her with his usual friendly grin. He was the only person that could make her feel like the small, timid girl she was when she had first met him, the only one who could send shivers down her spine just by being close and fill her with a warm feeling of complete comfort all at the same time.

It was definitely too quick for Charle's heart to adjust when she was nearly sprung upon by Happy. Charle had to fight very hard to keep composed as Happy tried to show his love for Charle while she adamantly refused. It was kind of like watching a cat, crazed with catnip who was trying desperately to catch that elusive piece of string which was always yanked away before it could even touch it. Needless to say it caused almost endless entertainment for the guild members.

"It was an A-class mission right? Bet it was really easy for you to accomplish, right Wendy?" Wendy's cheeks flushed as she basked in the warmth that radiated from the pink-haired dragon slayer and of course his compliment on her skills. She had definitely earned her place in the guild as one of its finest, though of course she still had a ways to go to be as famous as the Erza the Titania.

"Well yes, it wasn't too bad at all." Her voice kind of trailed off as she finished her sentence and found it hard to look at him directly so she compromised by lower her head a little and to the side, only lifting her eyes to meet him every few seconds. Not really aware of what she was doing she started to play ring-around-the-roses with her index fingers, only stopping briefly to push a strand of dark-blue hair back behind her ear. "I-it's good to see you again." she managed to force out, stammering a little, feeling a little insecure with Natsu right in front of her. Gradually her view which had been taken up by Natsu's blazing presence managed to etch back in those little background details called the mob of fans and guild members that were completely surrounding the two of them and she knew her cheeks were flaring up even more. Everyone around her could easily see how flustered she looked which was so different from how she usually presented herself, but whenever Natsu was around the confident exterior she had been working on seemed to fall apart like a castle made out of mashed potatoes that were being flooded with gravy; basically, it became mush.

"Hey, you feeling all right Wendy?" Wendy's head jerked up when Natsu asked that and she quickly saw that his face had gotten a lot closer. Wendy automatically took a step back and started flailing her arms out in front of her even more flustered face.

"O-of course I'm fine Natsu; I've just had a long trip that's all!" Wendy tried to give him a confident smile but only managed a sort of mangled half-grin that made her look like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar that contained Gajeels nuts and bolts, which was not something you wanted to be caught messing with. Natsu turned his head slightly in confusion; while most people would be confused because they were missing one vital piece to the puzzle, for Natsu it was probably safer to say he did not even have the edges of the puzzle in place and only had a mishmash of a few insignificant parts of said puzzle that would only confuse him more.

A soft voice could be heard in the crowd which said, "I've never seen Wendy-chan look so cute before." It was all definitely getting too much for the poor girl to handle.

"Guys, you mind doing what you were all doing before for a bit, I'll umm, talk to you guys about everything later!" The crowd, a little regretfully parted ways and Wendy breathed a small sigh of relief since she no longer had so much carbon dioxide being breathed upon her anymore by all the people who had been near her before.

"Ok, but be sure to give all the best details! GRAY!" Natsu turned around and marched back over to Gray to continue their argument from earlier before Wendy could explain that she did not mean for him to also return to his previous venture.

"Ah Natsu," was all Wendy managed to get out before the boasting and fighting could begin again in earnest between the two rivals. With a sigh Wendy made her way over to one of the bar stools and sat down in front of the ever smiling Mira. "Why can't I ever do anything right when I'm around him?" Wendy murmured to herself as she slumped down on the countertop and folded her arms to support her head.

"Ah Wendy, don't put yourself down so much and besides, I know you mean a lot to Natsu since he actually stopped fighting with Gray just so he could greet you." Wendy thought about it in her head and had to agree that Mirajane was right, for Natsu to actually stop a fight with Gray just so he could greet her was quite the accomplishment. Of course Mirajane had to go on, "of course I would be really impressed if he stopped eating to do the same thing." Wendy's rising hopes came crashing down as the implications of what Mirajane had said came hit her hard; apparently she still was not more important than food to the male dragon slayer.

Mirajane had figured out easily that Wendy liked Natsu which Wendy had first denied. Eventually gave up on trying to keep her feelings a secret from her and had spilled her feelings to the demon-soul user. Mirajane had always been searching for a potential couple and when Wendy had gotten to a certain age, there was just no stopping her form pairing her up with others and very quickly she had honed in on her relationship with Natsu. Wendy had caved in to her and Mirajane had become sort of like her personal cheerleading squad, though Wendy also knew that it was quite possible Mira was also cheering her sister, Lisana on as well. Of course there was probably no way for her to compete with someone who was the same age as Natsu who had been with him during his earliest days in the guild. Wendy tried to sink down deeper but the hardness of the counter-top prevented her from melding with it.

A bright idea popped into Mira's head after she had finished drying another glass and she clapped her hands together. "You know Wendy I think Natsu likes gutsy and strong girls, he is challenging Erza all the time to fight him after all. Could it be," Mirajane's eyes lit up in exhilaration, "that our dear Natsu likes Erza!" Mira's eyes sparkled over as she entered her own world and Wendy felt like her rivals had suddenly increased and if it was true and it was Erza; just thinking about having to confront Erza filled her mind with horrible images of what an enraged Titania might be able to do to her. If the cloud of depression had been a small raincloud, it was now a thunderhead.

Soon Mirajane was able to exit her land of fantasy and returned to trying to help out Wendy. "You should go and show him how strong and confident you've become Wendy. He'll definitely be impressed after he sees your full abilities so you should go challenge him to a fight!"

"What!" Wendy shouted in surprise and bolted upright while Mirajane posed like some weight trainer showing off his muscles and rather disturbingly as she flexed her arms she allowed them to be taken over by her demon soul. It definitely sent her point across but Wendy wished she could have done it in a more subtle way. "Fight Natsu, but that's kind of…and I do not think I could win."

Wendy was grateful when Mirajane returned to normal, though the prospect of a fight was still troubling her and she started to play with her hair subconsciously. Mirajane quickly tried to put her at ease "it doesn't matter if you win or lose, you just need to show him that you're on equal grounds as him and can easily take care of yourself! Trust me, Natsu will be impressed!" Mirajane's smile was mildly reassuring but Wendy still had her doubts; however, trying would not hurt right? Well, no doubt the fighting would hurt, especially since her opponent was Natsu who always fought with his all, but if it was possible to grab Natsu's attention this way then she was going to do it.

"You are right Mirajane! If I am ever going to get Natsu to look at me differently I'll have to try my best in everything I do!" Wendy thrust herself off the counter, "Thanks for always helping me Mirajane." She gave the older woman a quick nod and then rather stiffly walked over toward where Natsu was while thinking, _"Man I hope this works out all right…"_

Mirajane's eyes shone as she watched the obviously tense young girl make her way toward the man who had managed melt her heart like a flamethrower over a candle. No doubt whatever was going to transpire would be rather fun to watch.

"Oh Mirajane, I see you're meddling with Fairy Tail members' relationships again." Mirajane turned to see Makarov sitting calmly on the counter while smoking his pipe.

"Well it is just so obvious, I just felt I needed to help out a little bit. After all love is such a wonderful thing."

Makarov let out a contemplative puff of smoke which magically took the shape of a small boat with a small mouse at the wheel. It was such a random image that even Makarov had to look at it twice, interrupting his train of thought for a moment. "Well I do have to agree with you, though I must say it will be quite a shame if it works out."

"What do you mean by that Mast…._Master_?" Makarov froze when he heard Mirajane's voice change into what could only be called a cold blast of air from the underworld. "_Master you were not thinking of doing anything to Wendy now that she's grown up, were you!_"

Makarov turned ever so slowly, like the second hand on a clock that changed only a few degrees every second in small little twitches, not really wanting to see if Mirajane had done what he thought she might have done. His pipe dropped from his lifeless mouth, she had definitely done it. "Now, now, Mirajane I was not thinking anything of the sort." Mirajane's demon soul form was absolutely terrifying and Makarov started wishing for the days when she had been unable to use it. The demon took over and Makarov paid for all the times he had ever peeked on women.

As Makarov was being punished Wendy finally made her way over to the still squabbling duo. Being so close again Wendy felt herself becoming flustered. "Umm Natsu, could I-" she was cut off by the increasing volume of their fight.

"Stupid Gray! What was that you said?"

"Stupid! Why you have about the brain power of a Preschooler flame brain!"

"How dare you say that you Exhibitionist! Get your clothes back on! Better yet I'll help you!"

"What the heck are you doing!" Gray protested as Natsu pulled off his boxers and started waving them in the air! "Give them back you pea-brained Lizard!"

"Ha ha ha! Exhibitionist, exhibitionist!" Natsu taunted when suddenly their fight which had downgraded into a squabble that only children of a very young age should be having was brought to an abrupt end as poor scared for life Wendy let our an ear-piercing "Kya!" and covered her eyes.

Everyone was silent for a brief moment though thankfully Gray had the sense to steal back his clothes and quickly dressed. "N-Natsu…" Natsu started to shrink back as he felt an ominous aura come from Wendy's trembling form.

"Y-yes!"

"H-How could you do something like that while I'm around! T-That was my first time seeing-" the horror of what had transpired caused her to shake more violently and Natsu could feel horror coming upon him. "Natsu! I demand that you fight me for making me go through that!"

Natsu blinked and merely responded with an, "eh?" not sure if he had heard her correctly or not.

Wendy felt herself calming down and suddenly realized that she had just accomplished what she had set out to do, though definitely not in the way she had been expecting. "Well that is if you want to." Wendy added shyly not really sure what to do.

"Sure I'd love to!" Natsu responded, bouncing back from his previous fear as if it had never happened. "I've been itching for a good fight but neither Gajeel nor Erza have had the time to recently. Fighting a fellow dragon slayer will be just the thing to get me flared up."

Wendy was taken aback by Natsu's sudden intensity, such a passionate response was one of the things that Wendy loved about Natsu. He was passionate in his fights, for the guild and especially his friends, and would go all out to save any one of them. He was like a candle flame that burned brighter than the sun in her eyes.

"Really? Well just so you know I've grown a lot stronger so do not think you can beat me so easily." Wendy tried to sound as confident as she could and probably because of her earlier outburst she was able to sound confident in front of Natsu.

"All the better! You'll be able to give me time to heat up! I'll be expecting a lot from you Wendy!"

"_All right! It looks like it's going good. Natsu looks so excited!"_ Wendy thought and very quickly gave herself a small fist pump for good luck, looked around at the onlookers and very quickly found the nearest exit. "Well let's get going Natsu!" she added quickly so they could get out of the building and at least temporarily from most observers though they were sure to follow to watch the fight.

"I'll be sure to get back at you later Natsu!" Gray warned, Natsu laughed and stuck his tongue out at the Ice Mage.

"This is my win Gray! See-ya later!" Natsu got outside right before an ice hammer could smash into him.

"Heh, well I guess I'll just have to watch Natsu get beaten up by Wendy then." Gray certainly hoped it would be so.

In order to allow friendly competition between the highly destructive members of Fairy Tail, a special magically enhanced chamber had been 'given' by Magnolia to the guild. The fact was that the city council had been getting tired of accidental damage caused by overly enthusiastic Guild Members so to help protect their city they had done a massive fund raiser to help supply Fairy Tail with a special arena to prevent property damage. Frankly it had worked wonders though it often needed magical maintenance in order to keep it in good enough order to prevent damage from accidently leaking out.

The arena was an indoor chamber that had been built in the Guild's backyard and was conveniently placed away from all other buildings and even trees. Roughly the size of a football field, it was at least big enough to allow intense fights but small enough to make magical shielding practical. The entire building was empty except for the magical rune barriers that kept magical and physical attacks from leaving the compound. Soon Wendy Marvell found herself facing Natsu Dragneil, each taking one side of the chamber for themselves while several onlookers watched from the sidelines.

"Hey Wendy this is your time to become the true Dragon Slayer around here!"

"Natsu! Don't let the young one beat you now!"

"Show us a good fight you two!"

"Be men and fight with your fists!"

"I think I'll fight as a woman thank you very much." Wendy could not help herself responding to Elfman's man talk which for some reason never differentiated between gender or even species. Her rebuke brought a few small laughs from the crowd.

"Come on Wendy let's do this!" Natsu grinned wildly and set his hands aflame.

"Yes let's do this!" Wendy took a fighting stance and wind could be felt gathering around her.

"Well then without further adieu let's begin the countdown!" Levy spoke as the referee and soon her magical words began the countdown in the air in large gold font. As soon as the word start appeared the two dragon slayers had at each other like two eagles fighting over a mouse.

Air and flame clashed against each other and Wendy found that she could somewhat direct where Natsu's flames went through her own control of the air. Natsu's Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon attempted to strike Wendy in the chest but she was able to deflect the blow with her arm while using her wind to toss the flames away from her. As he passed she attempted a low kick with her Talons of the Sky Dragon, but Natsu easily somersaulted over to sweep and onto his hands where he used his own whirlwind spin-kick version of Claws of the Fire Dragon to strike back at her. Unable to avoid his counterattack, Wendy had no choice but to block the blows with her arms while using her control over to air to help protect against the flaming kicks. Using the inertia in the kicks to her advantage she managed to leap back a fair distance to regain her bearings.

"_I need to show Natsu how much I've grown over the years. I-If I can win I'm sure Natsu will look at me differently but I'm not sure I can, Natsu does have more experience and he is stronger than I am. Still I will not lose this chance!"_ Wendy renewed her resolve and took a large gulp of air, "Howl of the Sky Dragon!" and unleashed her pounding winds toward Natsu.

Natsu instinctively smashed his fist into the ground to propel himself up and over the dense air blast. "All right Wendy! It's time to take this up a notch! This is getting fun!" Natsu rushed forward using his leg flames to boost his speed like a rocket straight at Wendy. Seeing Natsu increase his speed so suddenly, Wendy quickly created her own solution to the new problem before Natsu had closed the distance.

"Fast Winds that Run the Heaven! Bania!" The power of the sky dragon entered her, making her legs feel as light as pencil shavings, and she managed to dodge Natsu's reckless charge forward.

"My my they are really going at it, aren't they master?" Mirajane commented, the beat up Makarov could only agree with a slight nod. "Wendy really is trying her hardest so I'll definitely be rooting for her. Natsu is the kind of person who learns by battle so maybe through this fight he will be able to understand how she feels. Of course I'll still be rooting for my little sister as well."

"I'm sure you shall." Makarov agreed as he tried not to think of the hell he had just minutes before been put through by her.

With her extra speed Wendy managed to quickly get behind Natsu and struck out at him with her "Cyclone Fist of the Sky Dragon!" Natsu managed to twist around but only managed to make Wendy hit him in the shoulder instead of the back. The force of the blow and the air spun Natsu around like a top so that he tripped and rolled on the floor. Before Wendy could pursue Natsu had already recovered and sprung back up on his feet. "This is great! I have not felt such a strong attack in a long time, except for maybe Erza's." Natsu felt he had to add that last bit just in case.

"Thank you Natsu. You know I've looked up to you for awhile and I've worked hard to catch up to you so I would not be a burden anymore."

"A burden? I don't remember you ever being one! You were always helping us out with your Sky Magic. Heck you even saved Erza that one time with Oracion Seis! Still I must say this fight is proving to be amazing! Here I come! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" This time Natsu unleashed his dragon breath attack at Wendy.

"Power of the Stout Arms that Tear Heaven! Arms!" Wendy activated her strength enhancing magic and managed to deflect the stream of flame with her wind; however, she was not prepared for Natsu to use his fire breath as a cover to suddenly get in close to her and before she knew what happened Natsu had bowled into her with his shoulder, knocking the wind out of her and they both crashed into the ground with Natsu on top of her. Still endowed with the strength of her spell, as soon as she was able to think after losing her supply of air for a moment, out of shock and embarrassment she pushed Natsu off which catapulted him into the air. Not losing his grip on the situation Natsu managed to guide himself toward the nearest wall, coiled up like a snake and then sprung back into the action.

Wendy leapt back up on her feet and met Natsu head on. Soon the two were in a close-quarters duel with each other, fists, flames, and wind all combined together with the ferocity and power of a meteor strike during a hurricane. Wendy's Arms spell temporarily gave her more power but she was finding that Natsu was able to get in more hits than she could on him. Both could feel the intense strain on their bodies as they both attempted to pummel the other into submission. "Ha ha ha! This is smoking Wendy!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Natsu but I'm going to have to end this now! Claws of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy knew she had to end the fight quickly if she was going to win so she put all she had into her kick. With hope in her eyes she saw she was going to connect with Natsu's side but then the unexpected happened; instead of trying to block or dodge Natsu took her attack straight on and locked his arm around her leg to hold her in place. "W-what, how did you manage to stop that?" Wendy knew that her attack had been strong enough to probably kick Natsu almost through the buildings barrier but somehow Natsu managed to hold his ground and now she was trapped. Natsu was hurting no doubt but it was impossible to tell from his face. Wendy tried to flip over and kick Natsu in the head but he easily managed to foil her.

"You're really good Wendy but there is no way I'm going to lose!" Natsu heaved her high up into the air and looked up with a grin of victory, "Wings of the Fire Dragon!" Setting his arms ablaze Natsu propelled himself upward underneath her for a finishing blow.

"_No! I know I was making progress I have to stop him and prove myself!" _Wendy managed to turn herself around and prepared to unleash her dragon roar. "Howl of the Sky Dragon!" The cyclone erupted from her mouth straight into Natsu. The torrential winds engulfed the male dragon slayer and for a second it seemed as if Natsu had disappeared. Before Wendy could breathe a sigh of relief Natsu erupted from her cyclone like an exploding volcano and before she knew what happened Natsu had struck her in the gut. Natsu landed onto the ground and turned in time to see Wendy fall like a stack of grain with a thud onto the floor. _"I lost, sorry Mira I guess I'm just not good enough to be of help to Natsu."_ Wendy stared up with a rather vacant expression to the ceiling until a familiar pink-haired face took up her view.

"Yo Wendy! That was a great match I had a lot of fun!" Natsu reached a hand down for her and Wendy tentatively took up his offer to help her up.

"T-thank you Natsu, still perhaps I still have a lot of growing up to do." Wendy looked a bit downcast, her eyelids half-closed and she turned her head away from Natsu.

Natsu was unsure why she was acting that way. "Hey what are you talking about? You made me work hard to beat you; I'd say you've grown up just fine." Natsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing Wendy to look at the man who made her heart to throb uncontrollably. As usual Natsu had on a big smile and Wendy found herself staring at him.

"Still I must say I had no idea that you wanted to beat me so badly! Guess I now have another rival to look out for. I'll take you on anytime Wendy!" Natsu pointed to himself and Wendy realized that while perhaps she had changed Natsu's perspective of her, but not exactly in the direction she had hoped for.

"Err well Natsu that was not exactly-" she stopped talking when all of a sudden her body's fatigue and bruises caught up with her and she found herself falling forward, right into Natsu's strong, warm arms.

"Hey Wendy! You all right?" Natsu said with some concern in his voice and face as he held her. Wendy found that he face was directly on Natsu's chest and she could not help but heat up. Very quickly she tried to push herself off of him.

"I-I'm so sorry Natsu I didn't mean to do that, I just had a momentary dizzy moment, umm I'm sure I'll be fine." She had managed to at least get her face off his chest but Natsu had held on by the shoulders so she was forced to face him, though her eyes and arms seemed to be going everywhere at once.

"Really? I think you're shaking pretty badly there." Natsu responded mistaking her jittering for the battle before when actually it was from a mixture of embarrassment and nerves. "Eh you better let me take you back to the guild, up you go!" Natsu moved to pick her up while Wendy panicked, the thoughts of being picked up into Natsu's arms making her flush like a bright red cherry and she closed her eyes to prepare to be caught up. She waited a moment but when nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes.

"Well come on Wendy I'm waiting! Be glad I'm not transportation!" Natsu had hunched down, his back to her and his arms prepared to support her.

"Oh r-right." Embarrassed for thinking some things Wendy quickly got on his back and locked her arms around his shoulders.

"Let's eat as much as we want to regain our strength! Woo hoo!" The remaining spectators watched the two go off with amusement.

"Hmmm, looks like Wendy still has a way to go." Mirajane laughed a little and followed after them back to the bar. "Still I'm sure at least a little progress was made."

Natsu carried a rather silent Wendy as they made their way to the hall so Natsu spoke up. "You know Wendy I think we should do some missions together soon. We'd make such a great team together I'm sure we could tackle anything."

"You really think so Natsu?" Wendy asked still very self-conscious about what had happened and the fact that Natsu was carrying her on his back.

"Heck I know so! I'm glad you decided to stay with Fairy Tail Wendy, it just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Well of course I love Fairy Tail! I would never leave this guild!"

"Yep, I feel exactly the same way Wendy. Fairy Tail really is our home and our family." The two started coming up on the main building and the familiar place filled both their hearts with unexplainable joy and comfort.

"Yes it is." Wendy smiled and very slowly allowed her head to rest down on Natsu's shoulder. "Fairy Tail has brought us together and I would not change a thing." As she laid her head down everything seemed to be just perfect as she could sneak peeks at Natsu's profile from her position. _"Natsu I do not want this moment to end…maybe I should confess, but what if he says no! Oh what to do! No I don't think I'll do it just yet, just being like this right now is enough for me."_ Wendy's hair managed to fall over her face and when she moved it aside to allow herself to see again she froze when she realized Natsu was look back at her.

"You know Wendy?"

"Y-yes?" Wendy could fell her pulse quicken and her breathing become irregular no matter how much she tried to control it. What did Natsu want to say? Was something going to happen? Did Natsu like her back? Thousands of questions flooded her mind and she had no idea what to expect next.

"Come to think of it couldn't you have just healed yourself back there after the fight?" Natsu raised a puzzled eyebrow and Wendy realized that she probably did have enough power left over to do just that.

"Um…well yes probably," she admitted reluctantly, "s-sorry that you had to carry me it kind of slipped my mind." She suddenly wanted to hide her face so she turned her head to look outward instead of toward Natsu's face.

"Ha ha well it's alright I don't mind in the slightest, I'd do anything to help a fellow member of Fairy Tail."

"Yes I'm sure you would Natsu. And thank you for taking me."

"No problem! Well looks like we've made it. Can you stand now?"

"Yes I think I can." Natsu gently let her down and Wendy found that most of her strength had already returned to her.

"I'll be going inside now, remember you can challenge me anytime!" Natsu leapt inside and Wendy decided to stay out for a moment longer to think.

"_I suppose I need to try harder next time since Natsu still does not think of me as more than a friend. Until then I suppose, Natsu's back was so big and warm I felt like I was riding a cloud."_ Realizing that she was entering a daydream Wendy shook herself back into reality and gave her cheeks a light slap with both her hands. "Ok, I'm going to keep going until I can finally show Natsu how much he means to me. It's going to be difficult but if I take a lesson from Natsu and don't give up I'm sure I'll be able to reach him someday." Wendy took a deep breath and entered the hall with conviction. She was definitely a bit clumsy when it came to love but no one could deny her of her resolute conviction.

**Author's Note: I just find Wendy so cute I had to create a fanfic pairing her up with Natsu. Of course I could not make this fanfic in good conscious while Wendy was so young which is why I decided to skip ahead to the point where she was seventeen years old. Just so you know I do support Natsu x Erza 100% percent but the potential possibilities of Wendy x Natsu convinced me to write this story. Anyone who is a fan of my other work please forgive me for not working on the next chapter because of this. XD. Well hoped you enjoyed it and please review if you so feel the need, thank you.**


End file.
